<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slightly Chipped full Moon by WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343966">The Slightly Chipped full Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck/pseuds/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck'>WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, piano playing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck/pseuds/WhatInTheCinamonToastFuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro wanders through the work place trying to find whose playing the piano even though work ended. He finally finds out who it is and learns more about someone he thought was evil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nakano Hiroshi/Seguchi Tohma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Slightly Chipped full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no clue what I'm doing. I will go down with this ship. This is all I can make.༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Work just got out and the rest of the band had already left. But there Hiro sat listening to a piano playing the tune so faint yet familiar. He finally decides to find out who's playing the piano. As he walks through the building he hears it strongest by the stairs so he climbs the stairs until he reaches the top floor, though it's only for the more prominent bands like Nittle Grasper and a few other well known ones. But he makes his way through until he's in front of the band door for Nittle Grasper he then weighs the possibilities of who it could be. Knowing that both options would lead to misfortune he opens the door without knocking. He walks in seeing his boss hunched over the piano playing the piano. As he gets closer he finally pin points the song, its The Slightly Chipped Full moon fromr black butler. He examines the way the man sits, he's completely absorbed in the piano and clearly upset about something.</p><p>"Hey Tohma, you okay?" Hiro ask's his voice concerned yet nervous. The piano stops and Tohma looks at him all signs of distress gone.</p><p>"You looked. . .upset, so I wanted to see if you were okay." Hiro say's trying to sound more confident than he did before.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine Nakano i was just caught up in the song. . ." He says though it's a very obvious lie.</p><p>"Your Lying to me, D-don't lie to me." Hiro says stuttering through the last bit, though his determination to help won't let him back down.</p><p>". . .Fine, I'm not but it's nothing you should worry about." Tohma states still trying to brush Hiro off. Hiro walks over to the piano and leans on it lookking directly at Tohma and trying not to shit himself.</p><p>"Well I'm worrying anyway so you should tell me." </p><p>Tohma looked at the young man only to be met with an expecting gaze. Tohma looked down and felt tears brimming his eye's, Him and Mika just got divorced and it's just been rough. Then the fact people stir clear of him like he's some viper just waiting to attack, but here's some guitarist he didn't give a rats ass about concerned about him. He blink's and feels the tears run down his cheeks and gives up on keeping up this facade letting himself cry.</p><p>Hiro notice's this and wraps his arm around his boss letting the man cry. Tohma adjust himself so Hiro can sit and puts his face on Hiro's shoulder and cry's. Cry's about the people he's pushed away, cry's about how people fear him to the point of having no one to talk to, cry's because he has no one left to turn to, well maybe just one. The young man who's been his employee for a while now but he's never payed attention to. Sure he was there during the whole incident with Shindou but Tohma never payed him any mind. Yet here he is, the only one who seems to care for Him.</p><p>Tohma finally pulled away from here and his now wet shirt's shoulder. Tohma looked at the teen who gave him a comforting smile. </p><p>"I'm sorry about your shirt I can-" Tohma start's but get's cut off.</p><p>"it's fine Tohma I don't care about the shirt, right now all I care about is you." He says a bashful smile on his face. "You feel better now?" Hiro says resting his hand on Tohma's shoulder. Tohma nods and begins to compose himself.</p><p>"Uhm. . .if you want we can hang out at my place sometime." Hiro says as Tohma begins to stand.</p><p>"That'd be nice, although I'd need your number to contact you" </p><p>"Oh yeah," Hiro takes out a sticky note from his pocket (cause normal people carry sticky notes) and writes down his number."Here you go." Hiro says offering Tohma the sticky note. Tohma takes the note and heads to the door, turning to Hiro who was also getting up to leave.</p><p>"Thank you again Nakano, and get home safe." He says finally leaving the room with Hiro. He finally heads out the door and to his motor cycle to head home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I'm happy with the product and if you made it this far congrats. Anyhow hope you enjoyed!╰(*°▽°*)╯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>